


.:Welcome:.

by Salya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salya/pseuds/Salya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....</p>
            </blockquote>





	.:Welcome:.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DMC nor it's character. I do own Tara. I also don't fully own this idea. I got it from a DanteXNero manga, So yea...

Start

She sat under her favorite tree in her home town which was dieing. Even the park that she loved was dieing. She sighed lightly as the soft wind blow her long black hair and bangs into her face as if it was trying to hide her maroon eyes. She was use to her hair in her face since she grew out her bangs to hide her left side of her face.

She let out a soft sigh again as she ran her gloved right hand through her hair and opened her maroon eyes. The sun was going down and she didn't want to stay there any more. She pressed her left gloved hand against the dark green grass and stood up. She then brushed some grass and such off of her black pants. She then looked around For the red jacket that she took from Dante's room but she couldn't find it.

"Great... I lost his jacket... in the one town he oddly won't enter..." She muttered as she sighed. She then just shook her head and started walking out of the park. She looked around to see where the devil 'pets' of Lora's were but she couldn't see any. So she just shook her head slightly and walked to her black bike.

~F.F some~

She went into the shop and blinked. "He's not here?" She asked the air as she walked over to the desk. She then glared lightly once she saw a note. She reached over and picked it up, only to sigh lightly. "Welcome back, huh." She blushed lightly and threw the note away as she turned away. "What a stupid ass..." She muttered as she went up stairs.

A few minutes later, she walked back down stairs after taking a shower. She even changed into a short sleeve black shirt, black pants. Her black hair was up in a low ponytail with her long bangs still in her face but mostly on the left side.

She looked around and sighed lightly. "Still..." She muttered lightly as she walked over and sat in the chair. She then leaned against the desk and against her arms. "I wonder what job he is doing..." She muttered lightly and she watched the door.

~Somewhere else~  
Dante let out a sigh as he leaned against his sword. "I guess playing isn't going to get this done..." He said with a small smirk.

~~~ I can't do that...,So back to Tara~~

It has been two days since she came back and yet he hasn't. She glared at the door as she leaned back against the chair. "Two days..." She muttered lightly. "I'm going to start thinking that Vergil finally killed him." She said, standing up. She then flinched lightly as the door opened.

"Tar, Vergil didn't kill me yet." Dante said with a smirk as he walked into his shop. He was dressed in his black outfit(hmm 1) with his red jacket. There was some blood dropping from his silver gun that he held in his right hand.

Tara glared at him then sighed lightly as she walked over to the demon hunter. She reached over and took his silver gun. "Yea yea... He can't kill you anyways.." She muttered as she walked over to a small table that she had him put into the shop. She then started to clean the gun.

He watched her for a bit then smiled softly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm guessing that you missed me?"

She flinched lightly but closed her eyes. "How can I miss someone like you?"

He thought a bit. "How can you not?"

She shook her head lightly. "Whatever..." She then stopped cleaning the gun as her cheeks felt hot. "Uhm..."

He leaned his chin against her shoulder and looked over at her face, only to blink at her redden cheeks. "Tara?"

Tara sighed lightly as she closed her eyes. "Uhm.. Since you said it to me.. on a note... it's only fair..."

Dante blinked a bit then smiled lightly. "Oh, you saw the 'welcome back' note?" He asked as he moved back a bit and turned her around.

She flinched lightly when he get her to turn around and glared up at him. Facing him like this wasn't her plan, not that she had one. "Yea... So... uhm... Welcome..."

He stopped her by pressing his lips softly against hers, kissing her lightly. He then broke the kiss and smiled softly. "You don't have to say it. Just a kiss would be good."

She blinked lightly with a deep red blushline. She then sighed lightly. "Not happening, Dante." She then smirked lightly as she leaned on and kissed his cheek.

He blushed lightly and smirked some. "And why not?"

She reached behind herself and grabbed his gun then handed it to him. "Because I'm not into kissing devils." She said, walking away from him.

He sighed lightly. "Right..."

.:End:.

**Author's Note:**

> R/R plz If you would like to see more one-shots.


End file.
